Everyone loves the loveless
by Gaara owns Naruto
Summary: Gaara's love life. To the present day and beyond.
1. The Loveless Demon

GaaNaruNejiSasuLee :The Loveless Demon

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto it would be full of Yaoi, Yuri and Maybe one straight couple (NejiHina.That's going to piss of my bro lol)

AN: This is my first fanfic so sorry if it sucks and I know it is short. I'll get better soon! (hopefully) Thanks to everyone who is taking the time to read it! Please review what you think I should improve on .Anyway I am going to see how much chapters I can do. (hopefully at least 30)  


Warning: Contains Boy X Boy love, Au, Cursing and lots angst, murder, OOC. ( Lemon and rape MIGHT come in later chapters)

_Gaara's AN_

Story line.

Author's Notes

_**Inner demons**_

**Chapter 1: Love only your self**

_Hi my names Gaara. This is a story on who I was, what happened and who I am today. It's a long story so relax and listen to what I have to say. Oh yeah guess you want to know I bit about myself I mean who wouldn't? So here is my profile._

_Name :Gaara_

_Age:15_

_Birthday: 19th Jan_

_Blood type: AB_

_Height: 148.1_

_Weight: 40.2 kg  
_

_Gender: Male_

_Are you done? Good. So anyway it all began 2 months ago. But this story gonna start 2 YEARS back. Back when I was single, good looking and a good persona- Aw hell who am I kidding? I was single cause nobody but my sibs (At least one of them (more on that later)) cared about me. My lack of sleep made these huge rings appear around my eyes making me look pretty scary and as for my personality ………well I guess you could say I was a bit vicious._

_Anyway exactly 2 years ago………………………………_

Gaara! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!!! Uh Kankuro I muttered. I am standing right here you Moran. Wham! You bastard what did you do that for!?! I yelled while trying to clam myself down! I did it cause you answered me back you little prick.

_Suddenly I realised he was on top of me with a knife in his hand. _What the hell are you going to do with that! _I cried trying to hold back the knife while he was kneeing my ribs. **Nobody loves you Gaara. You're a loner, A nobody and Temari is the only one who cares about you. And I am going to give you a daily reminder of that!**_

NO KANKURO! STOP!

_He pressed the knife against my head, carving the Japanese kanji for love on my left temple. I passed out a minute later cause of the bleeding but not before hearing a scream._

_Two days later I woke up in hospital with my sis crying beside me._

Sis…….. _I said weakly. The pain in my forehead nearly unbearable_. GAARA! I-I-I didn't see you wake up! Are you ok? Do you remember what happened? Is your forehead still sore?

Temari I'm fine but why are you crying? Oh Gaara _she said while hugging me._ I thought Kankuro was going to kill you. Kill me? _I said my head wreaked with worry . _Why would he do that? The only reason I can think of is - _I stopped talking now. The fear of my evil brother Kankuro knowing my deepest darkest secrets was a scary thought._

Yeah kill you. He found out you were gay when he came home from work and read my dairy. (_Yeah people I'm gay you have a problem with that? And BTW I have a boyfriend (A LOT more on that later.))_

_I started to cry. Remembering and nightmare I had in in my coma._

Gaara? What's wrong?

I remember I had I nightmare while I was out. Kankuro was craving the word love into my head while saying stuff like "love only yourself". Gaara that wasn't a dream _she said Holding out a mirror and showing the bandage on my head._

_After that I cried some more. But not out of fear or sadness but out realising what I went through and thinking it was all over. But I was wrong. Over the period of one year I had isolated myself from people, lashed out randomly and put 27 kids in hospital. I went Emo (And extremely depressed) and started cutting myself when I went abroad to Japan for school (Which I am still doing by the way, just a lot less. I also am still in school but that doesn't matter right now.) In short I felt like shit. Just as I thought I had hit rock bottom A Blue Eyed Baka, A Caged Bird, A Red Eyed Goth and a Green Beast stormed into my life and turned it upside down. I guess I got to tell about my 4 precious people who fight over me and fight for my love._

An: Yeah sucks don't it? Anyway I am going to go try steal Gaara and Kiba ( Kiba is for FastForward cause she is my fav writer ) So I'll continue to write when I get back k? Please please please review or you will make me and neko Gaara cry.


	2. Enter Maariin

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, gaara or anyone or anything. Even the OC in this chapter is not mine.

K I am sorry this is so late. I was just a little disappointed with the results of you reviews. Believe me you really did make neko gaara cry. But I'll forgive you this once so but grateful or I'll L337 you 2 Death!!!!!

Warning: Contains Boy X Boy love, Au, Cursing and lots angst, murder, OOC. ( Lemon and rape MIGHT come in later chapters)

_Gaara's An / Maarin's An_

Story line.

Author's Notes

_**Inner demons**_

**Chapter 2: Enter Maariin! Part 1**

'_Hello happy Peoplez! I am Maariin! I will be tell Gaara' story cause he doesn't know what I did before…………well he will tell you that part. So anyway, It all started after I met him online. He was soooo in a word broken. Like some permanent damage had been done to him. He told me everything and we even met (with parental supervision of course) a few times. Well one day he told me a few things at a café…………………_

"So your………..Gay?" _I was pretty shocked to say the least._ "Yes, and I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner." I didn't know how you would react to the news. _He looked very jumpy be I would never betray him. I care to much for him and his well-being._ Gaara………_ He looked up. _Omg my best friend is gay!!!!!!!! _I glomped with my best grip._

"Thanks." Maariin. _He stopped struggling and hugged me. "_G-Gaara!" "Maariin you will never know how much this means to me." _ His eyes look softer now. For the first time since I met him he seems truly happy. And that's when he cracked the news._

"I will be going Suna high." _This doesn't sound like much but this is were I go to school. Gaara has nobody so I was really happy for him._ "Really Gaara!?!" "That's great news!" "I can introduce you to naru, sasu and the gang!" _I was bouncing all over the place earning strange looks as I did._ "Clam down Maariin." _Gaara voice had cooled down now._ "I wont be going there for another 2 weeks." "I have to move closer hence why Temari has been working like crazy." "We finally have enough." _Gaara smiled once more._ "So I'll see you there then."

2 weeks later……………

"So this is Sauna high huh?" "Not to shabby." _I Heard a voice that sounded like Temari._ "I mean seriously Gaara we picked a good place to send you to." "Temari….." _That was defiantly Gaara's voice. "_Ok then ya best be of then." "Will I pick you up or-" "I rather walk see you later!" "See ya".

_I ran over to Gaara. He seemed to be confused and honestly I wouldn't blame him. Suna High can be a bitch when you are trying to find out where to go. "_Heya Gaara!" "So what do you think so far?" _ He looked at me._ "I only got here to be honest." "Really?" "Temari driving that bad?" _He laughs. "_No it is not that." "I am a bad driver she is pretty careful actually, she just has no sense of direction." _Ok now that one made me laugh like a loon._ "Really?" "That's surprising." "Oh yeah I wanna introduce you to the guys."

_Ok so Gaara will take over for now. I don't know much of what he thought but he can fill in the blanks better then I ever could. Bye till next time._

**Chapter 2: Enter Maariin! Part 2**

_Sorry bout that. I am gonna get right down to the story now ok?_

"Ok Gaara this is everyone, Everyone this is Gaara and Guys just be nice to him." "Trust me on this he WILL kill you." "He has done it before." "But he is a big softy at heart." _I looked around at all the new faces._ K Gaara lets start with……sasuke! _I looked towards the dark kid and his clothes. He had l had long hair but it was spiked in a way that made it short, a face that looked it was carved by angels it was so pale with clothes I could only guess how he changed in and out of them, The amount of chains, skulls and piercings was huge. His arms were also wrapped with black and white bandages witch looked like it took a long time. In short he was a sex god_ "Sasuke is our Goth boy". "He is pretty cool when you get to know him." _I heard Maariin say. "_Don't get in my way got it?" _As expected Sasuke sounded cool and confident. _sigh And why would I do that now?

"This is Naruto." "He is the whole source of energy of this group." "He is also the most carefree so you may feel like you can tell him anything." _Man she wasn't kidding! This kid acts like he jus downed twelve packs of sugar backed up with chocolate sauce. He wore a huge black and orange coat with matching bottoms. He_ _also will beat anyone here in terms of stamina._ Naruto had calmed down now. "So your Gaara right?" "You look better than I thought you would!" _I blushed. Believe it or not this was the first complement I had received in a year. "_T-thanks?" _He grinned. "_Great!" "One more gay person to hit on!" _Marrinn jumped in between us. "_H-h-he's not interested Naruto!"

"This is Neji." "He is our very own rich kid." _I CAREFULLY examined Neji. I don't know what it was. Maybe it was his long hair or his style or even those eyes which saw all my secrets. Something made my gaydar go of. He had pretty long hair as I said before, Pure white eye with a hint of purple and wore strange clothing that I had never seen before. He also had a tattoo on his forehead. "_Nice to meet you." "I hope we can get……..better acquainted." _He had a look on his face that says I know all about you. It freaked the hell out of me. "As do I Mr. Neji" He laughed. _"No need to be so formal Gaara." _He held my chin, Coming closer and closer till_…………….

_I heard a loud WHAM noise. Some pink and Blond haired psychopaths punched Neji into a wall._ "Neji you idiot!!!!!" _said the pink haired girl_ "Chill babe, he is out cold. Now lets get back to where we left of Sakura" _The pink haired one giggled._ "Ok Ino" _They then started towards the janitors closet._ "Their Sakura and Ino." "Hottest babes here." "To bad they are lesbos." _This voice sounded ruff (bad pun) it wasn't anywhere like Maariins. "_Names Kiba by the way." _I turned my head. _"I don't care." _He had a sad face on him._ "Hey don't be like that!" "Come on we'll be great friends" _I decided to have a bit of fun with this Kiba person. "_Oh friends huh?" _I grabbed him by the fluffy hood he was wearing before dragging him down onto my lips in an attempt to get rid of him. _"Well Kiba boy." "Still wanna be friends?" _He tossed his jacket aside to be caught by his dog and pinned me against the wall. _"Guess who you made very happy!" _I still regret that kissing idea._

"Ummm so your gay?" _No duh_

"Bi for you information" _Was his confidant reply._

"Aww fuck" _He laughed. (Did I mention he has a really nice laugh?)_

"Bad result?" _Holy crap that guy could mood swing_

"Not bad, more unexpected" _Wrong answer!!!!! I wish I could change that part._

"oooo so you really gay to the core? Can Naruto joke guess or what?" _Yup, this guy was becoming the bane of my life._

"Ummm joke guess? _I blushed. This was pretty embarrassing._

"You want me to keep this between us?"

"Yes please"

"Alright then here" _He handed me a timetable and planted another kiss._

"Later boy." _I noticed the rest of the gang had left_ "The bell rang two minute ago so ya might wanna hurry k?" "We'll talk later."

_I darted to the bathroom to add more mascara. "_Looks like I am gonna miss this class." _I stared at the time table._ "Maito Gai huh?" "Sorry dude but I 'm so not gona make your class." _I shoved the timetable into my pocket and felt another piece of paper. _"Hmmmm its from Kiba." "Call me………."

_I laughed like a loon, my voice echoed though the halls, I looked in the mirror, Glowing yellow eyes met my gaze. _"This is gonna be interesting!"

Sorry it took so long! I am really lazy. Anyway gemme at LEAST 5 reviews and I post another new chapter. Till then, I'ma goin Gaara hunting!


End file.
